Isabella Heiress Apparent
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Isabella Swan is not who anyone thinks she is. Hiding away in the town of Forks. Now Heiress Apparent Princess Isabella needs the Cullen's more than ever to stop this trouble that has come to her Country where she returned after they left…
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

**Author's Note 2: I have surgery coming up. I will be out of commission for a bit.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Isabella Swan is not who anyone thinks she is. Hiding away in the town of Forks. Now Heiress Apparent Princess Isabella needs the Cullen's more than ever to stop this trouble that has come to her Country where she returned after they left…

* * *

**Prologue**

In 1978 Belgian King Philippe held his newborn daughter. His heir apparent. After he and his wife had discussed names King Philippe made an appearance at the front of his palace. He puts up his hand to stop the crowd from talking.

"I announce the birth of my heiress apparent. My daughter Princess Isabella-Jacoba Katelijne Helena Thyrza", the King says

Isabella-Jacoba's titles were:

Heiress Apparent of the Belgian (Belgium) throne

Duchess of Brabant

Isabella-Jacoba grow up to be a very beautiful 17-year-old. She was quiet but made her opinion known if something displeased her. She was taught at a high Private School and at home. She was being groomed to be Queen.

After a threat that nearly killed Princess Isabella-Jacoba she was moved from her home to America to hide away in a town named Forks. Isabella-Jacoba learned to hide her Dutch/French accent. The Chief of Police Charlie was giving her refuge. He considered it an honour to serve a Royal Country. Isabella-Jacoba became just Isabella. Isabella was a name that wasn't really Dutch and sounded more English then Dutch.

As we know from there Bella feel in love with Edward. She had contacted her father the King and told him she had found her consort. The King said after her 18th birthday he would arrange for them to get married. Bella hadn't told Edward she was royal it was going to be her turn to shock him. And she was looking forward to it that was until Edward made this ridiculous decision to leave. Isabella-Jacoba knew he left to protect her. She should wait for him but her father King Philippe had summoned her home where she would prepare to take the Belgian throne…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I am going into Surgery tomorrow and it is major. So I am going to be out of commission for a little while. I hope to get back to the story. ALL my stores soon:)**

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Isabella-Jacoba had just landed in Belgium. She had changed and showered on the plane looking like the Heiress Apparent again. She looks out the window as they land and spectators where watching for a glimpse of the Heiress Apparent. Police were holding them back. Isabella puts a mask on her face as the hostess opens the door. She walks down the planes stairs elegantly. She waves at the spectators. Making sure just to keep them happy to give them a few moments to get their shot.

"Your Royal Highness", Guard Tom Williams bowing to her

"Guard Williams. Take me to the palace", Isabella-Jacoba says

"Here is your car your Highness. The driver has been back round checked", Guard Williams says opening the door for Isabella-Jacoba

Isabella-Jacoba thinks of everything that has happened in the last few days. She couldn't help but think what Edward was doing now. She knew she should off waited for him to return but her fathers summons must not be ignored.

As the car with the Belgium flags with the crest of Heiress Apparent Isabella-Jacoba passes people wave and whisper. Like 'The Heiress Apparent is back' 'LONG LIVE HEIRESS ISABELLA-JACOBA!" 'Look there is the Princess' 'She's back, she's back'.

They pull up to the gates of the palace after secret service checks the car they are allowed in.

"Your Royal Highness", Jacob Thomas says bowing opening the door for the heiress

She gets out feeling people watching her like old times.

"Right this way your Royal Highness your father says to rest the night and he will see you in study tomorrow morning at ten", Jacob Thomas says

"Thank you", Isabella-Jacoba says walking inside the palace

"Welcome back your highness", servants say as she walks past

She nods politely she got to her room and it was like nothing had changed. Her father must have had it cleaned while she was away. Her maids-in-waiting unpack her stuff. And help her get changed into a silk red dressing gown for bed. She makes the way to her couch and turns on the TV.

She court up on affairs in her kingdom the report in Dutch said the King was not well. Isabella-Jacoba would find out tomorrow what he needed of her.

"Anything else we can do for you your Royal Highness?" a lady-in-waiting asks

"No. You may leave for the night", Isabella-Jacoba says dismissing them

That night Isabella slept not peacefully but not bad either. Next morning her ladies-in-waiting help her get dressed to meet with the King. She places her tiara on top and says she is ready. Walking to her fathers study had her nervous there was a lot of things her father could tell her to do.

"Announcing the arrival of Princess Heiress Isabella-Jacoba Katelijne Helena Thyrza", the man outside Isabella's fathers study says

Isabella goes in to see her siblings sitting around in chairs and her father behind his desk he looked sick. Isabella had a bad feeling.

"Sister", Prince Gabriel says kissing her hand (1983)

"Brother", Isabella says

"Sister", Prince Emmanuel says kissing her hand (1984)

"Dear sister", Princess Eleonore says hugging her sister (1985)

"Sister", Princess Zoe says from her seat (1987)

"Sister", Princess Angelique says hugging her sister (1988)

"Sister", Princess Amanda says hugging her sister (1988)

"Welcome home", Prince Christiaan says (1990)

"Hey sis", Prince Damiaan says (1991)

"Hey sis", Prince Dominicus says (1991)

"Sissy", Princess Laurie says hugging Isabella (1993)

"Sissy", Princess Neske says hugging her sister (1994)

"Sis", Prince Angus says (1994)

"Hello my Father King Philippe", Isabella-Jacoba says in perfect Dutch

"My dearest daughter please sit down with your siblings", King Philippe says

"I have missed you father. Have the assassinations stopped?" Isabella-Jacoba asks

"The police have two in custody now. Now I want to discuss this matter with all my children. I have decided now that you are 18 Isabella-Jacoba that I am going to abdicate and pass the thrown to you", King Philippe says

"Why father?" Isabella-Jacoba asks shocked

"I am sick. Cancer. And my doctor said I need to abdicate and live or stay on the throne and die. I want to see all my children grow up. I want to meet my grandchildren before I pass. I have thought long and hard about handing you the throne Isabella-Jacoba. And I am certain you WILL make a great Queen. A Queen this Country needs. You have been trained for this since you were trained for this is your destiny but it also is your chose. Otherwise the crown will pass to Gabriel. I give you one year to learn more at my side before you ascend the throne", King Philippe says

Isabella-Jacoba sat there shocked her father was asking her to become Queen. But he also respected her right to decline. That she wouldn't do. Her siblings still had a life to live. They still had to finish school. But she was ready to take the crown. She lifted her head and held it high.

"I accept. I will become Queen. And because of your health I am ready to do it when you want my beloved father", Isabella-Jacoba says

"Only a true Queen would say that. A press conference will be held in three weeks to announce my abdication. Everything will be set in motion from today. That means anything you have left to sort out must be finished within then. You will have little time when you become Queen", King Philippe says

"I understand father. But there are more important things to do then what you have implied about finding my soul-mate. He can wait. This country needs me more. You need me more. I will not let the house of Brabant down. I swear to you on that", Isabella-Jacoba says with conviction

"Spoken like a Queen. Lets abandoned all this so I can hug my daughter who I am so proud about", King Philippe says

Isabella-Jacoba goes around and hugs her Dad and her father hugs her back tightly.

"I am so proud of you. You are like your mother, bless her. You will do great things", King Philippe says into Isabella-Jacoba's ear letting her go and looking at her, "What a woman you have become"

"Thank you Dad", Isabella says

"Hey that means I am next in line for the throne!" Prince Gabriel says

"Not if I have kids you won't", Isabella-Jacoba says, "And I do plan to have kids"

"Oh come on", Prince Gabriel whines

"No", Isabella-Jacoba says firmly

"Your not fair", Prince Gabriel says

"She is thinking like a Queen", King Philippe says proudly, "A Queen that will lead this country of ours into a new era!"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review**

**King Philippe's children (Year 1997)**

1\. Heiress Apparent Princess Isabella-Jacoba Katelijne Helena Thyrza, Duchess of Brabant (1978) (19)

2\. Prince Gabriel (1981) (16)

3\. Prince Emmanuel (1983) (14)

4\. Princess Eleonore (1985) (12)

5\. Princess Zoe (1987) (10)

6\. Princess Angelique (1988) (9)

7\. Princess Amanda (1988) (9)

8\. Prince Christiaan (1990) (7)

9\. Prince Damiaan (1991) (6)

10\. Prince Dominicus (1991) (6)

11\. Princess Laurie (1993) (4)

12\. Princess Neske (1994) (3)

13\. Prince Angus (1994) (3)


	3. Chapter 2

**This story/chapter is dedicated to my Nan Judy Mary Smart who's birthday was on the 28th of February. Nan I hope you had a great birthday in Heaven. I love you always**

* * *

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Isabella-Jacoba had called a meeting with two people. One vampire and one human. She needed to do something in between all preparing to take the throne. A press conference was going to be held today and she wanted this out of the way.

"One of your guests has arrived Your Royal Highness"

"Send them in", Isabella-Jacoba says

A figure with gold eyes comes in.

"Mr Steven De Vroome", Isabella-Jacoba says

Isabella-Jacoba holds out her hand and the golden eye vampire kisses it.

"Your Royal Highness", the vampire says bowing

"Thank you for coming", Isabella-Jacoba says

"Always a pleasure your Royal Highness", Mr De Vroome says

"I need your help. It would be a great service to the crown. Especially for me and to those I am asking you to use your power on", Isabella-Jacoba says

"Please explain Your Royal Highness", Mr De Vroome says

"I have a mate he is a vampire forever 17. I need him to age with me if we are going to be together. You see I will be taking the crown soon. I will not pass it to my brothers or sisters. It is my duty to take it. I want my mate as my consort. But it would look suspicious if he never ages beside me and I never have children. I need you to go with a Detective I am hiring to ask the family if they want you to use your power on them", Isabella-Jacoba explains

"What is the Coven's name your Royal Highness?" Mr De Vroome asks

"Cullen. Vegetarian vampires like yourself", Isabella-Jacoba says

"Ah Carlisle's Coven. Haven't seen them in decades. I will do this for you your Royal Highness", Mr De Vroome says

"Now the Detective that is arriving doesn't know they are vampires. So please be discreet. Once the Detective has located the Cullen's I will have him deliver a letter. The Detective will go and you will escort them to the Royal Court. Will you be able to do that?" Isabella-Jacoba asks

"I will. You have my word your letter will be delivered", Mr De Vroome says

"Make sure you don't describe me. I want it to be a surprise", Isabella-Jacoba says

"Very well your Royal Highness", Mr De Vroome says

"Your Royal Highness your other guest is here"

"Send him in", Isabella-Jacoba says

A tall man walks in.

"Mr Lodewijk Daube", Isabella-Jacoba says

"Your Royal Highness", Mr Daube says

"I am so glad you can come today", Isabella-Jacoba says

"Anything for the crown", Mr Daube says

"Mr Daube this is Mr Steven De Vroome", Isabella-Jacoba says introducing the two

The men shake hands.

"Now gentleman please take a seat", Isabella-Jacoba says

"How can I be off service?" Mr Daube asks

"I need you to find a family for me. They are called the Cullen's", Isabella-Jacoba says

"Have you got names?" Mr Daube asks

"Yes Carlisle Cullen who is a Doctor, Esme Cullen his wife, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen and Edward Cullen", Isabella-Jacoba says

"Where were they last?" Mr Daube asks

"Forks, Washington, USA. They left and I need to find them. Upon you finding them you will give them this letter", Isabella-Jacoba says handing him a letter with her seal on it

"Anything else Your Royal Highness?" Mr Daube asks

"No. Just to let you know Mr De Vroome will accompany you. He has most busy with the Cullen's that I need him to do. Don't mention my name. This work I am asking you to do is top secret", Isabella-Jacoba says

"Do I have a due date? Your Royal Highness?" Mr Daube asks

"No as I know the Cullen's will be hard to track down. But the sooner the better", Isabella-Jacoba says

"I will not let you down your Royal Highness", Mr Daube says bowing

"Then you both may go. I am very busy", Isabella-Jacoba dismisses them

Once they were gone Isabella-Jacoba goes to her room to prepare for the press conference. She puts her mother's golden locket on her hair was in a neat bun. Her tiara went on her head. She was wearing a beautiful long blue dress that hugged her figure. It was one strap with detailed pattern on the strap and across the waist. It had a light veil that was sewn into the dress and going around it.

"The press conference is in 20 minutes your Royal Highness"

"I am nearly ready. Tell the King I will be on my way in 5 minutes", Isabella-Jacoba says putting in her earrings

"I will your Royal Highness"

Isabella-Jacoba looked at herself in the mirror. She had made the look to fit a Queen-to-be.

"You look ready Your Royal Highness", her Lady-in-waiting says

"Well we better not let the King and the public waiting", Isabella-Jacoba says getting up

Once she was out of her rooms she was followed by 4 guards forming a guard around her. They reached the room were the announcement would be made from the balcony.

"My Isabella-Jacoba you look like a true Queen", King Philippe says kissing his daughters hand

"Why thank you Father", Isabella-Jacoba says

"Are you sure about this?" King Philippe asks

"I am", Isabella-Jacoba says simply

"Speech ready?" King Philippe asks

"The question is, is your speech ready?" Isabella-Jacoba asks smiling

King Philippe laughs, "It is for once. Well then since your siblings are here let's go out to the public"

"Presenting his Majesty King Philippe-Willem Lowie Diederick Roeland King of the Belgium!"

Isabella-Jacoba hears the crowd cheer as her father goes to the stand of the balcony.

"Presenting her Royal Highness Princess Isabella-Jacoba Katelijne Helena Thyrza, Heiress Apparent of the Belgium Throne, Duchess of Brabant!"

Isabella-Jacoba with her head held high goes on to the balcony. The crowd goes wild. After the Royal family is on the balcony. King Philippe holds up his hand. All goes quiet.

"My people, my lords, ladies and the common worker in my country. I know rumours off my health have been going around for months now. I won't say want is wrong with me. But I am having a health crisis", King Philippe says

That causes some reports to shut out questions. But King Philippe silences them.

"As such I must ask my daughter, my Heiress Apparent a question. For which the country rests on her decision. As I am going to abdicate my place as King. It is the Heiress Apparent chose whether she will take my place. Now in front of everyone I ask her. My daughter Crown Princess Isabella-Jacoba Katelijne Helena Thyrza, Duchess of Brabant. I now ask you will you accept taking my place and being the Queen on the Belgium Throne?" King Philippe asks

Everyone holds their breathe.

"I am honoured to accept my birthright Father", Isabella-Jacoba says

The crowd goes crazy.

"People of Belgium. I am honoured to accept the throne of Belgium and become your Queen. I believe I can lead this country into a bright future. A modern future for us all. I will honour my vows I take as Queen on my coronation day. I swear I will honour the throne as my ancestors have. Any questions for me?" Isabella-Jacoba asks

Many hands come up.

"You in the red", Isabella-Jacoba says to a person in her community

"Your Royal Highness. What will you do about population of orphans?" the woman asks

"I will by building a new orphanage in name of my mother Queen Katelijne. I will also do my duties to help schools and workers with disabilities. And people with disabilities in general. I will work with the local parliament in maintaining the principles and laws we hold so dear. I believe in the beauty of this country. I will rule fairly and truly and uphold my family and THIS countries HONOUR!" Isabella-Jacoba says clearly

Everyone cheers and claps.

King Philippe had to hold the proud grin in. As Isabella-Jacoba steps down.

"Your Majesty when will be the coronation?" a reporter asks

"1 month it will be to Heiress Apparent Isabella-Jacoba becomes Queen. May her regain be long and true!" King Philippe says

Everyone cheers saying love live 'Isabella-Jacoba' 'Long live the Belgium throne!'

Isabella-Jacoba held her head high and she knew she had the people behind her when she becomes Queen. And Queen she will be with hopefully the Cullen's by her side…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update soon:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

_Two and a half weeks later…_

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" Mr Steven De Vroome asks

"Yes I am", Mr Lodewijk Daube says

"You have been saying that for the past 2 and a half weeks", Mr De Vroome says

"I am sure we have the right Cullen's. Let's see", Mr Daube says getting out of the car

Mr De Vroome sighs he needed to hunt. But this house did smell like vampires so maybe they had finally found the right house…

"Two people are coming here. One is a vampire the other is human", Alice says

"Why are they coming?" Carlisle asks

"Don't know. That part I cannot see. But the vampire tells us he needs to speak to everyone", Alice says

"Everyone in the living room. You included Edward", Carlisle says

"Something tells me this is very important", Alice says as the family gathers

"Better hope so Alice. I just want to stay in my room and not think", Edward says dully

"Edward it will be ok", Alice says

"I left her. And I am making her suffer", Edward says

"You probably are", Emmett says scrolling

"Emmett", Rosalie says softly

"Well he left my baby sister behind. It should be her chose", Emmett says

"Jasper help please the two guests will be here any minute", Alice begs

Jasper sends calm into the room. And everyone kind of relaxes. There was a knock on the door. Carlisle goes up to greet them.

"Are you Carlisle Andrew Cullen?" a man asks

"Yes I am", Carlisle says

"Are you married to Esme Cullen and have 5 adopted children named Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward?" the man asks again

"Yes that is us", Carlisle says

"I am Mr Lodewijk Daube. I have been changed with delivering this important letter. Now I know you are the right Cullen's I will hand you the letter and be off those our my instructions. My companion here will be staying according to him he has other services to provide", Mr Daube says, "Goodbye Mr Cullen"

"Steven I haven't seen you in ages", Carlisle says shaking the vampires hand

"You too Carlisle let us go in so all your family can ready this letter then I will offer my services", Steven says

Carlisle leads him into the living room.

"Hello everyone I am Mr Steven De Vroome. It is good to see Carlisle has a coven", Steven says

"So what's this letter?" Alice asks

"Have you seen the seal?" Steven asks

"It has a royal seal", Carlisle gasps looking at the seal trying to place it

"It is royal. But I can't tell you who's seal. Read the letter. I will be out hunting while you decide it is all in there my services I assume. So I will hunt. Haven't in two and a half weeks. Make sure you think carefully", Steven says before leaving

"Well Carlisle open up the letter", Alice says bouncing up and down

Carlisle breaks the seal and begins to read.

_Dear Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. I hope the hunting where you are is good. Yes I know you are vampires. Vampires have served my family for generations. Especially Mr De Vroome. _

_Now I have an offer to offer you all. I would like you as my guests in the palace. You do know me. But you must not be able to find out till you get here. _

_As my guests you have full services to that our on offer. And you are invited to my Coronation as my honoured guests. But there is one slight problem. If you chose to stay with me when you figure out my identity. Then you must be able to age. That is what Mr De Vroome is for. That is his power to make people human. You will become totally human. Yes that does mean Rosalie that you can have children. You may grow old with your loved ones. Yes Edward I know about Isabella Swan. But before you seek her you MUST come to the palace. _

_Now you all have a big discussion to make. I can't make it for you. No matter how much I want too. It is up to you to give up your immortality._

_If you choose not to give it up your still welcome to come to the palace. But I can't have you stay. You will look odd standing next to me in years time._

_Now I have given you enough clues to who I am. Now it is all up to you. If this is goodbye. Then Goodbye my beloved Cullen's be well for all of eternity._

The Cullen's where all shocked.

"Who could it be?" Alice asks

"I want to take the offer. I want to be human. Emmett?" Rosalie asks

"Then we will go human", Emmett says kissing his wife

"I could go back to Bella with me being human. But the only thing I don't like is having to go to this palace and coronation before seeing Bella", Edward says

"We have to Edward it is a royal request no matter if we don't know which royal send it", Carlisle says

"Fine I will do it but I will be going as fast as I can to see Bella after it", Edward says a glimmer of hope in his eyes

"Well then I am becoming human too. Jasper what do you think?" Alice asks

"Anything for you. So we will do it?" Jasper asks

"Lets", Alice says smiling

"Carlisle I want a baby. So I want to become human. You don't have to follow me if you don't want too", Esme says

"I want too. I guess that settles it. We are all going human", Carlisle says

An hour later Steven returns.

"I take it you read the letter?" Steven asks

"Can you really do it?" Rosalie asks

"I can Miss Hale. Do you all want to become human?" Steven asks

"We have decided we do", Carlisle says

"When?" Steven asks

"Now if you can. Some can't wait", Carlisle says

"You agree though to come with me to the palace. You give me all your word", Steven asks

"Yes we give you our word", Carlisle says

"Very well I will hold you too it. Who wants to go first? We need at least a day before travel for your bodies to get used to being human", Steven says

"I will go", Rosalie says

Steven changes everyone with a touch to human. Some fell over not used to human balance.

"What is that feeling in my stomach?" Alice asks

"I have a feeling in my lower bladder", Emmett says

"This is going to may take a couple of days", Steven says looking at everyone, "Definably a couple. Better make a call"

* * *

_The Belgium Palace _

* * *

Isabella-Jacoba was having a fitting for her coronation dress. The dressmakers were working fast on it.

"Your Royal Highness you have a phone call from Mr De Vroome"

"Give me the phone please", Isabella-Jacoba says wanting to know if they found the Cullen's yet

"Your Royal Highness", Mr De Vroome

"What have you got for me? Did you find them?" Isabella-Jacoba asks

"Yes we did your Royal Highness they have read the letter and decided", Mr De Vroome says

"What is there choose?" Isabella-Jacoba asks nervously

"They have chosen to become human. I have already changed them. It might take us a couple of days to get on a plane. They are getting used to their human bodies", Mr De Vroome says, "Oh and Edward wants to find you now. But I made them give me their word they will come with me. So they will be coming. I am the only vampire now"

Isabella-Jacoba felt her heart swell with love for the Cullen's.

"I will send the royal jet. It will pick up friends in Forks first then come to you", Isabella-Jacoba says

"As you say your Highness", Mr De Vroome says

"I will make sure the pack knows their human now. No fighting. I don't want supernatural stuff around my country", Isabella-Jacoba says

Mr De Vroome chuckles, "Don't worry I am loyal to the crown. I won't cause a seen. I better go and help these Cullen's adapt"

"Good luck. See you all in a few days", Isabella-Jacoba says hanging up.

"Tracey", Isabella-Jacoba calls her personal secretary

"Yes your Royal Highness?" Tracey asks

"Get me Chief Swan if Forks, Washington, USA please", Isabella-Jacoba says

"At once your Royal Highness", Tracey says

Isabella-Jacoba looks at herself in the mirror. Will the Cullen's recognise her as Isabella Swan? Will they stay even after they now have been turned human? Those where the questions that she had to push to the back of her mind for now. No time to dwell she has a coronation to prepare for…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: HAPPY 23RD BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

**Chapter .4.**

* * *

_3 days later…_

* * *

"I love being human!" Alice says

"I hope I can get pregnant now", Rosalie says

"You will. Your totally human now", Mr De Vroome says

"I love chocolate", Emmett says eating the chocolate

Mr De Vroome's phone rings and he picks it up and goes outside and is back in a might.

"Are flight leaves in two hours. The jet is fuelled and waiting for us", Mr De Vroome says

"Are you going to tell us who this person is?" Jasper asks

"No. I swore. Now pack. The car will be coming soon", Mr De Vroome says

Alice packs her suitcase and finds it very heavy.

"Jasper I need help with my bags!" Alice calls

"Alice your human you can't bring everything now", Jasper says coming in

"I don't know where we are going. So how am I meant to pack?" Alice asks

"Take it like others do be surprised. Come on just this suitcase", Jasper says picking up one of hers and one of his, "It is time to go darling"

Alice picks up the two carryon's and follows Jasper. They go downstairs and Emmett had a suitcase and a carryon so did Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme had their luggage.

"Edward? Time to go", Carlisle says

Edward comes down the stairs with two suitcases and a carryon.

"Edward too much luggage", Esme says

Mr De Vroome tries not to laugh.

"I am going to find Bella after this trip", Edward says

"I am sure you will find her", Mr De Vroome says as the car pulls up, "Cars here"

They go outside to see a stretched limo. Two men come out of the limo and help put the luggage in the limo.

"My Lords and Ladies after you", the driver says opening the door for them

They all go in and sit in the spacious limo. They take about where they might be going. Mr De Vroome just listens. He was trying to figure out how to stop a fight on the plane. The wolf pack would already be on the plane. Her Highness had organised Chief Swan to arrive earlier. So it wouldn't give her away but the pack would give them a big hint.

They pull up at the private airport and Mr De Vroome shows his card.

"This way my Lord. The jet has been refilled and is ready to depart", the airport manager says

"Thank you. Everyone come out. Your bags will be loaded", Mr De Vroome says helping the ladies out

They all gasp at the jet. It was long and had a flag on it.

"Black, Yellow and Red what flag is that Carlisle?" Emmett asks

"Belgium", Carlisle says

"We are going to Belgium?" Alice asks Mr De Vroome

"Yes. Kind of a giveaway with a flag. Now some other guests have been invited and please no fighting. They have been told your not vampires anymore. They would like to see it for themselves", Mr De Vroome says

"Welcome Sir, Ladies", a flight attendant says at the top of the stairs, "Come in lets get you in your seats. Any preference?"

"Yes…", Alice says stopping when she sees the pack of wolves

"Well they are human", Sam Uley says from next to Emily

"Yes Mr Uley. I am the one that changed them. I am Mr De Vroome. Now no fighting. I don't want to tell my employer that you trashed her jet", Mr De Vroome says

"What type of jet is this?" Rosalie asks

"It is the Kingly Boeing 777 VIP. I am Danae and I am one of your flight attendants. Please take your seats. Would you like some champagne? Or wine, scotch, bourbon or even whisky and Vodka" Danae asks

"Wine yes please", Carlisle says taking a seat next to Esme

"Red or White?" Danae asks

"White", Carlisle says

"What about you Mrs…", Danae asks

"It is just Esme. Carlisle is my husband. White wine please", Esme says

Danae moves to Alice and Jasper.

"I am Alice and I would like the champagne please", Alice

"Of course and you sir?" Danae asks

"I am Jasper and I will have the bourbon please", Jasper says

"Of course. What about you Ma'am?" Danae asks Rosalie

"I am Rosalie and Red Wine please", Rosalie says

"Of course. And your sir? Danae asks Emmett

"I am Emmett and I'll try the Whisky", Emmett says

"Very well. What about you sir?" Danae asks Edward

"Nothing for me thank you", Edward says

"How about so crystal water?" Danae asks

"I guess that will be ok", Edward says

"What about you sir?" Danae asks Sam Uley

"I am Sam and I would like scotch please", Sam says

"I am Emily and I would like sparkling wine", Emily says

"I am Paul and I would like some Vodka", Paul says

"Champagne for me please. I am Rachael", Rachael says

"Paul is having Vodka and so am I. I am Jared", Jared says

"I am Kim sparkling wine please", Kim says

"Scotch for me", Billy says

"Me too", Old Quil says

"Red wine for me please", Sue says

"Red wine please", Leah says

"Seth, Jacob, Embry, Brady, Colin your not drinking. Your not of age", Sue says sternly

"I will get this some sparkling water. Now Mr De Vroome what would you like?" Danae asks the vampire who was sitting relaxing in a chair

"A double scotch please follow by a bourbon", Mr De Vroom says

"Coming right up. We will be taking off in a couple of minutes", Danae says walking to get the drinks

Another attendant brings out their classes and serves them their chose of drink.

"When we get up in the air you will be free to move around. We have a large screen TV in the back. And a bed", Danae says

The Captain introduced himself and they started their take off.

"Our flight time is 9 hours. If you need anything at all please ask us", Danae says

"Who do you think we are seeing? Carlisle do you know anyone in Belgium?" Emmett asks

"No I don't. It is just as a mystery to me it is too you. Mr Black do you know?" Carlisle asks the Chief of the Quileute

"No I don't but Charlie disappeared two days ago", Billy says

"What about Bella?" Edward asks

"We haven't seen her in a while. Charlie said she got an early scholarship to a collage", Jacob says

"That is going to make finding her harder", Edward says

"Your going to find her? You left her in the woods!" Jacob says angrily

"I left her on the trail to the path", Edward says

"She was deeper than that. I had to find her with Jared and Paul", Sam says

"Chocolate éclairs or brownies anyone?" Danae asks

Many said yes the former vampires never tasted something so good.

"Caver?" Danae asks

Carlisle and Esme have some liking it. But wondering her was affording all this.

They talk for the rest of the flight sleeping on and off and watching TV. The wolves where now comfortable that the Cullen's where human. It was different but they would get used to it.

"Please buckle up. We are beginning our descent into Brussels", the pilot says

"I can't wait to meet whoever this is", Alice says bouncing in her seat

"Calm down Alice we will know soon", Esme says

Once they land two stretch limousines were waiting for them. With the Belgium flag.

"Ok everyone get in. And don't open the windows", Mr De Vroome says

"They are tinted!" Emmett says looking at the tinted windows

"It has a mini bar", Jasper says

"Enough drinking", Esme says sternly, "We are about to meet our host"

"Yes Mum", the boys say

"Do we look alright?" Alice asks in her blue dress

"You look fine Alice", Esme says smiling she was wearing a purple dress

Rosalie was in a green dress.

The drives drive them out of Brussels a bit they really liked the city. They started to slow down at a pair of double gates. A huge mansion was in from of them flying the Belgium flag. Security guards checked the limos and they were free to go in.

A Woman was waiting for them.

"Mr De Vroome", the woman says

"Mrs Breena Cala. These are the guests. I been told to bring them straight to her", Mr De Vroome says

"Where are we?" Jacob asks

"You are at the Belgium Palace", Breena says

They dropped their jaws in shock. They were going into a palace.

"This way. The meeting will take place in her drawing room", Breena says

They are lead into the elegant palace. Pictures of Kings and Queens past where up on the walls. There was a space on the wall for a picture.

"Why is that space empty?" Jasper asks

"Because she hasn't taken the crown yet", Breena says leading them to the ball room with a staircase on either side.

Two guards stood in the room. Mr De Vroome had a smirk on his face from what he was hearing upstairs

"They are guests", Breena says

"I am Mr De Vroome. You should know who I am. I bring them here for her. For a surprise for them", Mr De Vroome says

"As long as you vouch for them. Her Highness said she was expecting guests. She is waiting", the guard says

"My Lady your guests have arrived", Mr De Vroome says loudly

"Announcing her Royal Highness Crown Princess Isabella-Jacoba Katelijne Helena Thyrza, Duchess of Brabant, heiress apparent"

At the top of the stairs comes a woman. Long brown hair done in curls. She was wearing an elegant red dress that hugged her curves. She wore jewellery of the highest fashion. But what really got the Cullen's and the Wolf Pack were her eyes. They were a deep chocolate brown. A familiar chocolate brown.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to the Belgium Palace"

"Bella?"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

**Next Bella talks to the Cullen's and the pack finally.**


End file.
